The Bane of Olympus
by dont worry about it13515
Summary: 500 years ago the world's most infamous assassination attempt failed and with it came the disappearance of two of the world's greatest heroes. Now 500 years later they are back and must help the very people who betrayed them.
1. Prologue Pt l

**A/N This is my first story so I apologize if it is not up to par. It is rated M because there will be swearing, graphic violence, and maybe if there is a demand for it lemons. And just so you know in this story Hestia and Hades were given thrones as Olympians after the Second Titan War. A special thanks to GodoftheSeas21 for giving me the idea for this story with his story 'Assassin of Chaos' It is a great story and I would highly recommend it to everybody.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and never will.**

**Now onto the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Prologue Pt. l<p>

3rd Person POV

Mt. Olympus 5 years after TLO

It wasn't even a solstice and the throne room was buzzing with excitement. Earlier that day Zeus called an emergency meeting to decide if some of the gods' demigod children would become immortal; the immortal demigod children would become known as the Demigod Elite. The Demigod Elite were going to be councilors for the future generations of demigods because of what they had accomplished in the Battle for Olympus just five years ago.

"Everyone settle down!" Zeus yelled above the rest of the Olympians' talking. "As you all know today we will finally decide on whether or not to create the Demigod Elite. As you all know the Demigod Elite will be give heightened senses and skills in addition to immortality; in order to train future heroes. The only side-effect of them being an Elite is that they will not be able to go on quests," He continued "Athena do you have anything else to add?"

"I think that we can all agree that these heroes are quite worthy, are they not?" Athena said, "One thing that the war should have taught us is that history will always repeat itself. So, it would be to our benefit to have demigods who have already been through a war to mentor the future heroes."

"With that in mind does everyone agree that we should make the Demigod Elite?" Zeus asked.

"YES!" Apollo and Hermes yelled. The rest of the Olympians agreed, just not as boisterously as Apollo and Hermes.

"Ok now we must decide on who will be given the honor of being a part of the Elite." Zeus stated. Almost at once all of the gods started to yell out the names of all of their kids. "Be quiet!" Zeus bellowed and all of the gods immediately shut up. "I think that it should be Connor and Travis Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse La Rue, Jake Mason, Nyssa Anderson, Will Solace, Annabeth Chase, Malcom Rhoades, Nico di Angelo, Bobby Stone-"

"What!" Half of the throne room erupted with cries of protest.

"You're going to give that traitorous slimy little shit immortality!" Ares screamed.

"May I remind you that not too long ago you betrayed us too, dear brother." Hermes said with a deadly glint in his eyes.

"It makes sense to have him a part of the Elite so that he can warn demigods of the dangers of joining Kronos and his combination of swordsmanship and archery is impressive." Athena added.

That got Ares to surprisingly sit down and shut up.

"Continuing on I think that Thalia Grace should be a part of the Elite, and not just because she is my daughter." Zeus stated.

"Father she already is a part of Hunters, my lieutenant no less, so she is already immortal." Artemis said.

"Not anymore, she will be much better suited as a part of the Elite." Zeus replied.

"What? No! I refuse to allow this to happen. I will not lose two of my lieutenants in less than a decade. That kind of blow is an insult to me and will decimate the morale of my Hunters." Artemis yelled.

"She is needed as the leader of the Elite and you can always have her step down from the position of lieutenant so the Hunters' morale won't be too decimated."

"If she says she is willingly leaving the Hunt, my Hunters will hate her and in turn the Elite."

"I don't care how you do it then just make her leave the Hunt so she can be the leader of the Elite. If it makes you feel an better then she can go on a couple hunts in times of peace." Zeus said trying desperately to quell his daughter's legendary anger.

"Why would the Elite need her so much anyways when they already have Perseus Jackson as their leader?"

"We will talk about him later but, the point is Thalia is needed to be a part of the Elite."

"Artemis please see the logic behind this decision. It is much wiser for a demigod of such power to teach future demigods than to lead the Hunt." Athena said trying to reason with Artemis.

"Fine," Artemis reluctantly agreed "But, I expect you to help me find five girls to replace her."

"Deal," Zeus agreed relieved to have avoided a fight between him and Artemis. "Now on to Perseus Jackson, although he did help save Olympus he will not become a part of the Elite-"

"Help, Help! He nearly single-handedly saved Olympus!" Poseidon bellowed outraged that is favorite son was being snubbed out of immortality.

"Let me finish brother, so instead we will offer your other son, Troy Olson, immortality as a part of the Elite," Zeus finished.

"But, the Elite are people who took a part in the war and Percy was the person who had the most impact in the war."

"Have you even talked to Percy since Troy came along?"

"Well, no"

"And Troy showed a lot of potential on his recent quest to kill the gorgons."

"I guess he did."

"Ok well then what's the problem?"

"Ok fine I guess Troy can receive immortality instead of Percy."

"Great now that that is settled we can move on to the real reason for me calling this meeting. But, first everyone must swear on the River Styx never to speak of what is about to be talked about."

This left the Olympians confused but, curious as to what they could possibly talk about that required such secrecy. Once all of the Olympians swore on the River Styx Zeus continued, "This also has to do with Perseus Jackson."

Now the gods were really confused as what else they could have to talk about that concerns Percy Jackson. "Ok I am going to be honest and not very many of you are going to like it. Percy Jackson is the greatest hero who has ever lived by far. When he was only twelve he was able to defeat one of us Olympians." Zeus said. Everyone looked at Ares with mocking expressions.

"What? He got lucky." Ares defended.

Hermes suddenly came down with a terrible cough that sounded suspiciously like bullshit while the rest of the Olympians just snorted.

"Now almost ten years later many of his other exploits were nearly impossible and I'm not sure if you guys have noticed this but, these last five years he has been training intensely; so much so that he is nearly unbeatable now." Zeus continued and to prove his point he waved his hand and an image of Percy Jackson fighting Troy Olson, Bobby Stone, and Annabeth Chase all at once.

The gods all looked on in awe as Percy defeated all three of them in less than five minutes. The gods were amazed they knew Percy was good but, not that good.

"See, he just defeated three of the most powerful demigods on Earth in no time and he was just toying with them." Zeus elaborated.

"So what are you suggesting Zeus? Are you suggesting that we offer him immortality and to become a god again" Poseidon asked excitedly.

"No, in fact just the opposite I am suggesting that we kill him and before you argue Poseidon we will take a vote on it as a council. Also I would like to remind you all that with the skills and supremacy in battle he very well could challenge any one of you, win, and then take your spot as an Olympian."

"I cannot believe you brother, after all that he did for us; we repay him by killing him. No I will not stand for this!" Poseidon thundered.

"Be quiet Poseidon we are going to take a vote on this." Zeus replied. And so the Olympians took a vote on whether or on to kill Perseus Jackson for the second time.

Zeus, Hera, Ares, Hades, Dionysus, Demeter, and Hephaestus all voted on killing Percy. While everyone else voted to keep him alive which for some was because they were grateful for all that he had done for them, some because they didn't want to get their hands dirty and, others because they had taken a liking to Percy.

"YES! It is a tie so Percy gets to live!" Poseidon exclaimed happily.

"Not so fast brother have you forgotten the Ancient Laws? Well in case you have let me refresh your memory; in case of a tie the King of the gods, a.k.a. me get to make the final decision." Zeus countered.

"Is this true Athena?" Poseidon asked crestfallen.

"Yes it is," Athena replied dejectedly.

"So it is decided Perseus Jackson must die."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I am sorry about the last names for Nyssa and Malcom I couldn't find their last names anywhere so if any of you guys know them please let me know. Also I am sorry that there was no action but, I promise the next chapter will have some action. And to those of you who are wondering about Bobby Stone that will be explained in the next chapter. Also if you are wondering why mostly the male Olympians voted to kill Percy it is because a) they are more prideful and don't want to risk Percy taking their thrones and b) I have yet to figure out the pairings for this story so if I am going to pair Percy with a goddess it wouldn't make a lot of sense to have her have tried to kill him.**


	2. Prologue Pt ll

**A/N I am very sorry for how long it took me to update i have been very busy with finals, family visiting, and my brother's graduation. I know that to some of you I said I would update on Saturday but, I ended up having family over and wasn't able to update and for that I am very sorry. On the Brightside it is now summer, which means I will try to post one or two chapters a week. **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, I was amazed at how many of them I received. Also thank you to all those who have favorited and alerted me and my story it truly means a lot to me. Warning: This chapter will be OOC and I apologize in advance because this chapter will have more cussing than what a regular chapter has.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO that belongs to Rick Riordan and a special thank you to GodoftheSeas21 for giving me the idea for this story with his story 'Assassin of Chaos' Now on with the story and the last part of the prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>? POV<strong>

"Holy crap" I thought to myself. All I wanted to do was iris message my dad about _him_ achieving rebirth. But, no instead I find out about my dad and the other Olympians conspiring to kill Percy. After all Percy did they are just going to kill him, aren't the Olympians just the nicest family ever? So, now I am on my way to save Percy's ass, I just hope he is at camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I was seriously pissed. First I get cheated on by my girlfriend of five years and now I get called to Olympus and the Olympians aren't even here; not even Hestia was here tending the hearth which is surprising. Speaking of Hestia the hearth looked like it was dying; it was nothing but a few burning coals. Immediately after realizing that I thought the worst, Kronos was back. But, it took him a few millennia for him to rise last time; surely he wouldn't come back in just five years. And I didn't think this day could get any worse after Annabeth cheated on me with _him_.

_**Flashback**_

_ Wow, who would've thought that Troy, my half-brother, would turn out to be a world-class douchebag? At first before he was claimed he was cool and nice but, then he got a quest and he came back a douchebag. He was offered a quest to kill the two gorgons and to go with him he chose Annabeth and Bobby Stone. I thought that there was something weird about Bobby; he was a son of Apollo but, an amazing swordsman. Also, Bobby wasn't even surprised to find out about the gods being real in, fact he already knew all about everything that goes on at camp. I thought for sure that Bobby was a former member of Kronos' army and was going to kill Troy and Annabeth but, and told Troy as much. Troy, of course, wouldn't listen to me and decided to take Bobby anyways. I should have realized that Troy did that mostly to spite me because that would prepare me for what a dick Troy was._

_ After Troy came back and told everyone that he killed no less than twenty hellhounds, a hydra and the two gorgons. Then two weeks after he got back he killed fifty hellhounds, the Chimera, the Hydra, the Minotaur, and the two gorgons. I wouldn't be surprised if in a month or two he will have killed Kronos himself on the quest. Of course everyone believed him because he is just oh so awesome and Annabeth and Bobby couldn't dispute him as Annabeth was on Olympus a lot and Bobby, well Bobby was Troy's best friend and wouldn't dispute what Troy was saying because of that. Troy is just so awesome that everyone feels the need to worship the ground he walks on. Yeah Percy saved Olympus but, let's ignore him because Troy killed two gorgons. I don't care if people worship me but, my so called friends could at least talk to me. Grover was too busy being the Lord of the Wild, Thalia was busy with the Hunt, Nico spent most of his time in the Underworld, Annabeth was busy being the Architect of Olympus to make up for the time lost on the quest, and then everyone else was too busy kissing Troy's ass. People would only talk to me if they needed to or when I was teaching sword fighting. Speaking of which I am currently on my way to teaching sword fighting even though I am an hour early but, I need to set up._

_ As I got closer to the Arena I heard someone say "Oh Luke" and then I heard something that sounded suspiciously like kissing. Who was Luke I don't know anybody at camp named Luke so I decided to do some sneaking around and see who it was. When I got there what I saw surprised me; no one named Luke was there, I recognized the blond straight hair that was Bobby's, Troy's curly brown hair and sea green eyes, and some blond girl making out with Bobby. "Haha Troy would be a third wheel," I thought._

_ "I love you Luke!" The blond girl yelled out. "Ok seriously what is this girl's problem his name is Bobby," I thought to myself._

_ "I love you too, Annabeth!" Bobby said. Wait, Annabeth, no it couldn't be her she would never cheat on me. Not right before I am going to propose to her at the fireworks on Friday. Damn it, it is her. Wow that bitch couldn't even break up with me then make out with Bobby; no she just had to cheat on me. I was about to jump out and yell at Annabeth before I thought about Luke, I really wanted to know why Annabeth would call Bobby Luke._

_ Wait a minute Annabeth loving a guy named Luke. No way he is dead and a son of Hermes not Apollo. Then I remembered Luke saying he was going to try for rebirth and Hades saying he would speed up the application process for the Hunter's but, I guess he meant people overall who died to help Olympus. I just can't believe that someone would attain rebirth so quickly. Then the fact that he is making out with my girlfriend is just too much._

_ I finally decided to show myself, I yelled out "What the hell Annabeth, I thought you loved me and only me!"_

_ "Percy I, I, I can explain."_

_ "Explain what Annabeth! How after five years of dating you just decided to rip my beating heart out. I loved you did that mean nothing to you Annabeth."_

_ "Percy, please don't be like this."_

_ "Be like what? Be pissed? I have every right to be pissed! I was going to propose on Friday but, you know what Annabeth you're doing me favor, so thanks because now I don't have to live the rest of my life with a selfish bitch." _

_ "Ok Percy, that's taking things a little too far." Bobby/Luke decided to butt into the fight. _

_ "You want to know what's taking things to far Luke; hosting a titan that wants to destroy the world. That's taking things too far." I replied, I know that is a low blow but, I am too mad to care. I guess Luke found that to be a little too cruel as he drew is sword and in turn Troy drew his sword too._

_ "Boys, stop it!" Annabeth yelled with tears streaming down her face._

_ "Bring it, Luke; hell, bring your butt buddy, I'll kick both your asses." I replied. Troy and Luke decided take me up on that offer and they both charged. I parried Luke's vicious overhead swing and leaned backwards to avoid Troy's sideways swing. I backed up to size the two of them up, but Troy being as impatient as he is charged me on his own. I could almost laugh at how stupid of a move that was especially when I blocked his initial overhead swing and he tried to punch me. As he tried to punch me I locked my elbow with his and used his momentum to swing him over my head and slam him onto the ground. That instantly caused him to lose consciousness from the sheer force of impact. _

_ I now decided to go on the offensive and attack Luke. I ran over to where Luke was and I tried to hit his head with the flat on my sword which he blocked with ease and he countered with a slash aimed at my neck. I just blocked that and returned with a flurry of attacks at him with each swing I backed him up a little until he was backed up against the wall of the arena._

_ "Percy stop it!" Annabeth yelled. I turned to find out that she drew her knife and was ready to stop me from beating the crap out of Luke. _

"_Ha fat chance of that happening" I thought. I was interrupted from my thoughts by the highly pleasant feeling to duck a sword. I turned back to Luke and just barely ducked a sword aimed at my head. He then aimed a kick at me but, I just jumped out of the way of that and countered with a punch to the face that broke his nose. That seemed to get Luke beyond pissed as he now attacked with renewed strength a malicious glint in his eyes. Luke started to back me up until he faked to the left and sent a stab aimed at my chest. I saw his attack coming and I decided not just to beat him here but, add some insult to injury. As he lunged I caught the pommel of his sword with my own sword and twisted, instantly causing him to drop his sword. Then to finish him off I hit him in the head with the hilt of my sword to knock him out. When I turned around I found Annabeth still had her knife out but, now she was coming after me._

"_You know what screw you Percy. There was no reason to do that to Luke and Troy, your problem is with me not them." Annabeth screamed at me._

"_Annabeth don't do this you know I can't hurt." I replied. She entirely disregarded my request and kept on coming after me with her knife. As she swung her knife at me I dodged the first swing but, then when she tried to stab me I caught her wrist and disarmed her. She didn't even care that she was disarmed she still kept coming at me throwing punches and trying to kick me. "Please stop this Annabeth; I don't want to hurt you."_

_Still she kept on coming so I ducked one of her punches and then did a leg sweep. With her in the ground I sighed finally remembering that I still had Riptide in my hand. "I'm sorry, Wise girl." I whispered and swung the flat of the blade at her head knocking her out._

_**End Flashback**_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone walking into the throne room I turned around to see Ares walking towards me. "What happened did Kronos rise again or something?"

"No punk. I'm here to kill you."

"Ok seriously how can you kill me now when you couldn't when I was twelve?" Ok, maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say as it seemed to really piss Ares off but, in my defense I have ADHD. He pulled out two red three foot long swords and transformed his clothes into red Spartan armor. I scarcely had time to pull out Riptide before he was nearly on top of me. I tried to stab at his legs before he could a chance to make Percy-kabobs but, he just blocked it. He returned with two slashes aimed at my two shoulders. As I tried to jump out of the way the attack my legs felt like they were glued to the ground and I ended up taking the blows from Ares. Invulnerable or not getting hit with two swords at the same time is not fun. When I looked down I saw that there were vines wrapping around my legs. I cut those off and looked around and sure enough Dionysus was standing by his throne trying to get vines wrap around my limps. "Well this kinda blows, one Olympian I can take; two on the other hand is going to be well beyond hard." I thought to myself dodging another slash from Ares. I countered by trying to cut his head off which he just dodged. I decided to try and go on the offensive, soon I was a blur sending cuts, stabs, and slashes all aimed Ares all the while still dodging the vines sent by Dionysus. A couple of my attacks landed on Ares but, it just wasn't enough. For every hit I landed he would land two more on me and I knew that sooner or later he would my Achilles Heel. I needed something to do some serious damage but, soon my sword started to feel heavy in my hand even though I didn't feel tired at all. Soon realization dawned on me, I remembered way back when, when Ares told me that my sword would fail me when I needed it most. "No, no, no this can't be happening now" I thought.

Ares soon started to laugh, "So the punk finally figures out he can't live through this."

In a last ditch effort to live I backed up and let Ares charge at me as he tried to stab me, I spun around his swords and hamstrung him. As soon as he fell and I was about to stab him through the back I heard the worst sound possible at this time, the cackle of electricity; signifying that Zeus has decided to join the party. Just great three Olympians against one demigod; aren't those just wonderful odds. On the Brightside at least I hear the Underworld is nice around this time year. Ares took that momentary distraction to grab my leg and throw me away from him. Of course as soon as I got up Zeus threw a lightning bolt; though I was able to dive out of the way of the lightning the force of the blast sent me flying into a throne, breaking off the backrest of the throne. If it wasn't force my invulnerability I would break every bone in my body; yet, despite Invulnerability I could feel myself start to loose consciousness.

Right then it struck me that I was going to die today but, I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I decided that I was going to try and repeat what I did at Mt. St. Helen's before I passed out. Right as I was about to just let loose and probably destroy the throne room I heard someone yell "Percy!" and I was engulfed in darkness.


End file.
